Weekenders
by 123cosmo4
Summary: Buck agrees to take care of his sister's kids for the weekend. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Story without a Title

Chapter One- Modern Family

"Bailing?" Kate exclaimed. "What do you mean you are bailing?"

Kate paced around the floor with horror. She could only listen with despair as her sister was quitting on her. This was supposed to be the best vacation ever and now it was on the brink of being terminated. She waited two whole years for this and now she had to listen to her vacation die through a rock cell phone.

"So, in conclusion, I really can't watch your kids all weekend," Kate's sister, Penny, concluded. "Can't anyone else take care of them besides me?"

"Absolutely not," Kate argued, taking offense. "I would never leave them in the paws of strangers."

Well, this was the end. Kate would not be able to leave home after all. She didn't know anyone else that could responsibly take care of her two kids all weekend while she enjoyed a favorite getaway with her one and only mate. There was only one close relative she knew that could possibly be her bridge from stress to tropical getaway… No, that was a screwball idea. She wasn't even going to consider that last option. She had to end this conversation before Penny guessed the answer and then wondered why she wouldn't take it.

"Yep, no one," she told Penny quickly. "No vacation for us. Ta-ta!"

"Wait," Penny screamed in the phone before Kate could hang up. "What about Buck?"

Kate forgot about manners and hung up the phone quickly. If Penny wondered what happened, the battery died. She couldn't bring herself to explain a reasonable answer. Buck? She was very protective over her kids and leaving them in Buck's paws would be worse than letting a T-Rex watch them. Something bad would happen to them because her lunatic brother was an irresponsible bowl of crazy flakes. She always thought this so she always disliked Buck, even since they were little. Penny actually liked him and wouldn't agree with her reasons anyway. Well, the vacation was done now.

Kate walked outside and wondered how she would break the news to Axel that there would be no vacation. They both deserved one more than anything. When she stepped outside the den she saw Axel presenting something to the weasel kids as they gathered around with interest. He pointed to a bunch of numbers on a leaf and was showing them how to do long division.

"Remember, no remainders," he reminded them. "Remainders are not scientific or what a math genius does. What do we do when a number doesn't fit into the dividend?"

"Add a zero and decimal point," Joey finished.

"Yes, that is exactly what we do," Axel praised. "Now how about we try doing something fun."

"This IS fun," Joey insisted.

"No it's not," Jill said. "Let's do something else that is really fun."

Axel seemed confused and Joey had the same expression. From the distance, Kate was also wondering what was actually fun. Learning was the most fun a kid could have, wasn't it?

Jill's eyes trailed to a pink butterfly that was flying by. "Like that!" And then she raced off in pursuit of it. Kate restrained herself from racing after and silently assured herself that Jill chasing a butterfly was safe. The rest of her family members were also silently restraining themselves.

"See?" little Jill called back to them. "This is really-OOF!"

Jill tripped on a rock and skidded to the floor. Kate gasped with terror and raced over to the crime scene along with the others, almost trampled in the stampede. When the little weasel got to her paws, Axel swooped her up effortlessly and she was mauled by her over protective family.

"Oh my goodness, Jilly," Kate panted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she growled. "I'm completely fine."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "Do we need to call 911?"

"No!"

Of course they didn't believe her. Joey looked at Jill like she just did something incredibly amazing. In their family, she did. After that epidemic, the kids were ready to find out where the sun really goes every evening.

Kate pulled Axel over to the side to break the news. She braced herself and then said it flat out, "Axel, we can't go on vacation tomorrow."

"What happened?" Axel demanded and was imploding with disappointment as he tried to keep it cool.

"Penny can't take care of the kids this weekend," she explained. "So I guess that is it then."

They stared at the ground, the sky, and wherever else was fit to stare at and silently took this in. Kate expected this to go easily, but she knew Axel was VERY disappointed. He seemed to silently consider options as his green eyes flickered around. Kate felt guilty. She shouldn't have, but she knew that she didn't consider all her options and then finally decided that maybe this was worth their vacation after all.

"I do have another idea that could save our vacation," she began unsurely. "Perhaps Buck could do it."

Axel looked at her very strangely and crossed his paws. "You seriously want that idiot to be left alone with OUR kids for a weekend?"

"Well, it was just an idea."

"Buck is a Wingnut," he tried again. "And a disgrace to your family tree. I mean, a crazy-"

"Okay, Buck's an idiot, I get it," she interrupted. "But Buck isn't all that bad…"

He shrugged and looked to the kids who were messing around. Jill was tormenting Joey who was trying to finish the abandoned division problem. Buck would be a bad, that was an understatement, an _appalling_ influence on their pliant minds. Kate watched them too and then thought of their vacation. Kids… vacation. Kids versus vacation…

"I'll see if Buck is available."


	2. Chapter 2 Lunatic for Rent

Chapter Two-

Buck enjoyed nothing better than hunting down dinosaurs. It was an awesome sport that required skill and, yes, more skill. Currently, Buck was after saurains. There they were. The little dinosaurs were in a cluster of three doing nothing in particular. They looked calm and undisturbed, but Buck knew they were not as innocent as they claimed to be. Little fangs stuck out of their mouths and claws kneaded the ground with every step. The brown spotted weasel blended into the forest background very well. He moved forward very slowly, pressed to the ground and getting closer. Whenever one of the saurians moved, he paused and darted behind a leaf of fern for coverage. They never knew he was there until he was within easy range of the saurians. They were dangerous so this would have to be handled with precision and quiet intensity.

_Just a little closer. Come a little closer…_

"RING! RING! RING!"

The vibrating of a rock phone made Buck jump a foot in the air along with the saurians. Their orange eyes flashed towards him and they roared with fury when they saw the weasel. The nearest one lunged forward with its little clawed arms. Buck had plenty of time to avoid this, but he was so shocked from the phone incident that he just flopped around like a fish out of water. The deranged dinosaur shook him senseless like a ragdoll and then simply threw him against a tree like splatter art. Then all three saurians looked at their art with satisfaction. Buck crawled out of the tree snow angel and dizzily climbed up to a branch on the tree and collapsed breathless. The phone was still ringing like crazy. Buck growled, but answered it.

"Hey there," someone said into the phone before he could say anything. "It's been a while."

"Kate? Heck, you never call or visit or…Yep, that's the idea. This better be pretty darn important."

"You sound winded," she pointed out. "Probably doing something stupid and life threatening I'm guessing."

"Huh, how'd you know?" he replied, thinking this was very strange. For some odd reason, Kate never wanted anything to do with him. Maybe the universe hypnotized Kate into never having any fun in life. When Kate was really small, they used to go on adventures together and little missions, but she outgrew that, got married, and now lived a domesticate sham of a life. Buck clearly knew he was not wanted. Last time he visited the kids Kate seemed to watch them carefully, like he was a bad influence on them or something. Well, maybe it was just a thought.

"Well, I don't need details on the why's because there probably isn't any," she continued. "So… I guess we haven't caught up in a while. Where are you exactly?"

"The place where the flowers and the sun play cards and broccoli is a vegetable."

"…Okay," she answered unsurely. Buck knew her well enough to know that she probably rolled her eyes at that moment. "I have a problem this weekend. Dare I say it; I need you to come over to my place."

"Really? Me, heh? I thought your place was a disaster area."

"Only because of your little episode last visit," Kate yelled into the phone. "Now that we removed all the welding equipment from the premises, nothing like that should happen again."

"Next time just tell the mangos to fall somewhere else," he insisted in a loony way. "They are actually a nice little bunch, except for the one that cheats on card games. That little sucker gets annoying."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Kate said assertively and then raised her voice, obviously aggravated. "Just come to my place right now."

Kate tried not to hang up the phone, but Buck's sensitive hearing picked that up and knew she did. Why was Kate always so mad all the time? He didn't think much of it and found himself already leaping tree branches to get to Kate's place. It dampened the mood of tree climbing knowing that Kate didn't like him. Buck was a professional at knife throwing and would throw Rudy's tooth into a tree branch with a vine attached to it, swing to the other side, and then throw it again. He covered ground quickly and then made it to where the weasel family was waiting below.

Kate wondered if she was a little too rude and assertive on the phone with Buck. The more she thought about it, maybe she should be nicer. She didn't regret being assertive, but now she was wondering if she ruined their whole vacation or not.

"Hello, comrades."

The whole family looked into the trees. Buck was swaying upside down from a tree branch while clutching a dinosaur tooth knife. He enjoyed their surprised glances and felt famous around the weasel family. The weasel kids seemed the most amazed, watching intently and smiling. Buck threw the knife to the ground so it landed a few feet in front of them and then loop de looped down the vine and landed gracefully to the bottom.

"Hi, Buck," Jill greeted excitedly while staring at the knife.

"Yeah…hi," groaned Joey.

Joey was trying to remove the knife from the ground but had no success.

"Uh- uh." They backed away from it immediately. Buck effortlessly pulled it out of the ground and tossed it in the air. They watched it fly for a while and then it started to fall down. Buck figured he had some time and pretended to be looking at a watch, and then flopped on the ground, sunning himself in the amazing sunlight. The family all restrained themselves, except Axel who didn't care, from running out there and saving Buck. As the knife plummeted down, he stretched and then sleepily looked at another watch that wasn't there. In a split second he rolled out if the way and it stabbed the ground. He pulled it out and prepared to throw it again when the kids tackled him to the ground with excitement.

"That was so amazing!" Jill squealed and clung on to his arm.

"I want to do that too," Joey added and grabbed the other arm.

"Of course you do," Buck agreed and stood up, looking at them excitedly. "How else do you think I catch dinosaurs?"

A dead leaf fell down from a nearby tree. As it fell gracefully, Buck snatched it and watched it, nodding occasionally as if it were talking. Kate and Axel exchanged glances.

"Yes, very nice," Buck replied to the silent leaf. "Taradactals, you say. I'll check them out."

Buck let the leaf float away. Jill and Joey quickly pursued it and caught it.

"Hao," Joey said slowly. "Hao."

"I think it might be saying something," Jill announced and pressed the leaf to her ear.

"Of course it is," Buck insisted lightly. "Though they do have an odd sense of humor."

_Calm down,_ Kate thought._ Remember your karma. _

"Okay, now about why we invited you here…" Kate began.

Buck scurried over to Axel and Kate. He was smaller and scruffier than both of them and edged closer to Kate.

"We are going on vacation this weekend," Kate explained levelly. "Penny can't take care of our kids and I guess you are the only option."

"Only option? What about Rudy?"

Kate put her paw to her face and shook her head. "Can you handle this without anything bad happening to them?"

"You have too little faith in me. If I remember quickly, I remember a younger sister of mine who loved my adventures." Buck looked at Kate intently.

"Knowing you, you _don't ever_ remember correctly, but yes, I do," she answered and Buck could faintly see the old Kate once again. "And that is why I am trusting you with my kids. I know you can be responsible."

"Yes, quite."

Axel was just glaring at them like Buck didn't deserve Kate's kind words. Buck could sense this and let the show play on when the kids clustered around Buck once again.

"You are so cool," Joey, who once was entertained with division problems, complimented.

"And so awesome," added Jill. "A super weasel."

Buck side-glanced at a fuming Axel and then marveled in their attention.

"So the Teradactal Express leaves in an hour," Kate concluded. "We really need to get going soon. Kids, come in the den real quick. I need to quiz you on first aid."

Of course. The kids looked at their idol with disappointment and then followed Kate into the den. Buck stared out at the beautiful sky and thought with wonder what he could do with Jill and Joey. Perhaps they could ride their own taradactals…

Buck was blind-sided. There was a flash of black and then Axel pinned him to a tree. Buck growled and wriggled to get free. Rudy's tooth fell out of his paw so he received no help from that. Axel was much bigger than small and scrawny Buck so after struggling for a minute he gave up and finally glared back at Axel in defeat.

"Listen to me, you lunatic," growled Axel. "I don't know why Kate trusts you with our kids. For what I see, something is going to happen to them. And if something does, I guarantee you another patch like the first."

By the time Kate and the kids came back outside, Axel freed Buck and went to help Kate with their luggage.


End file.
